Un noël pour Sherlock Holmes
by Nirom
Summary: Jamais Sherlock n'aurait dû poser son manteau. Il n'aurait pas finit comme ça. Mais c'est noël, l'époque des miracles... SH/JW, mais aussi SH/Tous persos. OS option suite.


**Me revoilà pour une fic « courte »… Je l'écris en août … Je devrais peut-être la publier quand il fera un peu plus froid…Mais voilà, je suis pas sure d'avoir la patience… enfin bon. Il y a de tout là dedans… Essentiellement du SH/JW, bien sur… Mais aussi tous les autres couples avec Sherlock, même s'ils sont plus que légers…**

**Bon, en tout cas, bonne lecture et Joyeux noël ! (oui, je sais que je suis très très très en avance...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un pull-over pour Sherlock Holmes.<strong>

.

-…Dites moi, John, quelle est cette chose que vous portez ?

Avachi sur le canapé et vêtu de son seul peignoir en plein courant d'air, un homme grands et mince, les cheveux noirs et ondulé, les yeux gris-bleu au regard perçant, un génie de la réflexion, Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, dévisageait son colocataire, le docteur John Watson avec suspicion.

-De quoi ? Mon Jean ou mon pull-over ?

-Oui, c'est ça, un pull-over. Quelle est son utilité, au juste ?

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais porté de pull-over ?

-Bien sur que si, s'offusqua le détective. … Peut-être une fois quand j'étais enfant … Mrs Hudson veut que j'en ai un d'ici qu'il neige. Je me suis toujours très bien porté sans, pourtant…

La-dite Mrs Hudson arriva dans la pièce et déclara fermement :

-Il faut absolument que je fasse le nettoyage dans vos habits, Sherlock ! A force de porter toujours les même, on trouve des trous partout ! Notamment votre manteau qui est mité jusqu'à l'os !

Le brun se leva, attrapa le vêtement suspendu au porte manteau et l'examina :

-Comment ça ?

-Les poches sont toutes trouées, je ne serais pas étonnée que vous perdiez les clefs de cette maison d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Comme le tissu est noir on ne s'en aperçoit pas, mais il est plus qu'usé ! décréta catégoriquement la vieille dame.

Sur ce, elle reparti à ses occupations, promettant de se débarrasser de cette _loque_ un de ces jours.

Sherlock regarda le docteur, qui était resté et redemanda :

-Alors, John, de quelle utilité cela peut-il bien être ?

Watson était surpris, il avait assisté à la courte joute verbale entre sa propriétaire et son colocataire silencieusement. Il avait beau savoir que Sherlock ignorait parfois certaines choses évidentes, mais un pull… Qu'y avait-il de plus commun qu'un pull-over ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, là …

-Pourquoi en porter, par exemple, fit Sherlock, patiemment.

-Et bien, ça tiens chaud, c'est confortable, ça habille en intérieur…

-Pas en extérieur ?

-Non, dehors, on porte déjà une veste et/ou un manteau, on ne met pas de pull par-dessus…

-Donc, c'est un manteau d'intérieur.

-… On peut dire ça, oui.

-Pfff… Quel ennui…

Sherlock détourna le regard et reposa son manteau.

-Pourquoi ça, glissa John ?

Le détective se retourna vers lui, scandalisé, excédé :

-Mrs Hudson veut que j'interrompe mes précieuses réflexions pour aller en acheter un ! Vous vous rendez compte de la somme de temps perdu que cela représente ? Non, bien sur, vous n'en avez aucune idée !

-Effectivement, je suis habitué aux choses qui assurent ma survie, moi !

John avait haussé la voix, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il reprit son calme et finit par dire.

-Tu pourrais t'en faire offrir un…

-C'est ça… Soyez cohérent, John, qui va penser à offrir un pull-over à quelqu'un comme moi ?

Il sauta dans le canapé et se retourna vers le mur, pour bouder.

-Et bien moi, par exemple.

Quel enfant faisait Sherlock…

Ce dernier retourna sa tête vers lui :

-… Si vous attendez quelque chose en retours…

Décidément, il n'avait rien comprit non plus à l'esprit des fêtes. Enfin, venant de cet asocial… sociopathe, pardon, ça ne l'étonnait guère…

-Sherlock, il n'y a pas de relation d'équivalence dans la notion de « Cadeau »… D'ailleurs je suis sur que Mycroft serait ravi de t'en offrir un. .

-Oh, ne soyez pas bête, John ! Ça fait des années que nous sommes fâchés, il ne m'a jamais rien offert ! … John ?

Le docteur avait sorti son portable.

_._

_To Mycroft Holmes :_

_Sherlock veut un pull-over pour noël. _

_John._

_Send._

_._

-John ?

-Voilà. Je viens d'avertir Mycroft que tu veux un pull pour noël.

-QUOI ?

Sherlock lui arracha presque le portable des mains et regarda l'historique.

-John ! Vous me faites passer pour un gamin qui fait un caprice !

John soupira intérieurement. Il était sur que Mycroft ne penserait pas ça… Après tout, il s'était toujours senti responsable du délaissement de Sherlock par leurs parents. Et puis il avait toujours voulu renouer avec son frère, il sauterait sur l'occasion.

-De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse ! grogna Sherlock du fond du canapé.

Ce qu'il pouvait être puérile quand il s'y mettait… De toute façon, il était parfaitement d'accord avec Mrs Hudson : Cela relevait du miracle si Sherlock n'était pas encore mort d'une pneumonie, il avait réellement besoin d'un pull. La preuve la plus flagrante en était que lorsqu'il passait la soirée devant la télé, il gardait son manteau et repliait ses jambes contre lui pour se protéger du froid, même si c'était inconscient.

Aussi, puisqu'il restait à peu près un mois avant les fêtes, il répandit, murmura à certaines oreilles la rumeur que Sherlock avait absolument besoins d'un pull, sous peine de mort.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, ils étaient plusieurs qui ne voulaient pas sa mort, peut-être même au contraire.

.

L'inspecteur Lestrade, d'abord, était totalement dépendant de lui.

D'ailleurs, ce fut notamment à cause de lui que le mois de décembre de cette année là fut particulièrement pénible pour Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade devint _prévenant_. Il ne perdit pas une occasion de demander à Sherlock si ça allait bien, s'il voulait une boisson chaude, ou s'asseoir, ... Cela énerva tellement le détective qu'il finit par lui demande en face :

-Mais enfin, inspecteur, vous ne voulez pas plutôt une petite amie ? Vous savez que la plupart des gens sont marié à votre âge ?

Ça déconcerta le pauvre policier et le refroidit un peu, mais il tenait à son détective miracle, et s'il suffisait d'un pull, il l'aurait !

.

Ensuite, Molly, dont l'amour plus ou moins platonique était un secret de polichinelle, et qui se mit soudain à prendre des cours de tricot… Elle, évita Sherlock pendant ce mois-là, elle avait peur de se trahir en sa présence : il devinerait tout de suite le sujet de ses préoccupations et la surprise serait gâchée ! , C'était certain.

.

Le détective reçut également une montagne de mails sarcastiques et interrogatifs d'un certain « Jim.M » qui était toujours au courant de tout… Des mails ironiques du genre « _Quoi, le grand détective Sherlock Holmes ne sait pas ce qu'est un pull ?_ » et des dizaines de questions comme « _Quelle est ta couleur préférée/ta taille, tu en veux un large ou un pas trop chaud ? »_

Pitié… Il n'allait pas recevoir un cadeau de noël de Moriarty, quand même ? Surtout un pull-over !

.

Et puis Mrs Hudson et John, bien sur.

Si le médecin dû se résoudre à en acheter un, la vieille dame paru ravie de ressortir ses aiguilles à tricoter : n'ayant pas de petits enfants, elle découvrait la joie de fabriquer soit même des vêtements que des êtres cher vont porter.

Cependant, elle n'avait qu'une idée très approximativement des goûts de Sherlock et encore plus de sa taille… Alors ils trouvèrent un compromis. John se chargerait de trouver la taille de Sherlock, ses mensurations, et la laine (couleur comprise) et elle s'occuperait de la réalisation finale.

Pour la taille, le docteur n'eût qu'à subtiliser le vieux manteau à le mesurer de long en large. Ce ne fût pas facile, car le détective le portait en permanence et il dû le faire en plusieurs fois, oubliant régulièrement des mesures.

Pour la laine, il avait du mal à imaginer Sherlock avec autre chose que du noir ou du bleu… Il choisit noir, car c'était probablement ce que Sherlock porterait le plus volontiers. Une laine épaisse mais pas trop, irlandaise. Sherlock n'était pas frileux, il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente oppressé ou qu'il ait trop chaud, sinon, c'était un manteau qu'il faudrait racheter.

.

**)è$-$é(**

.

Du point de vue des relations du détective, ce fût un mois agité : il ne fallait pas qu'il sache et considérant l'énorme cerveau de Sherlock Holmes, c'était dur.

Pour celui-ci, cependant, ce fut presque le mois le plus ennuyeux de son existence. Comme Molly n'était pas là, il ne pouvait pas faire ses expériences tranquille, Moriarty l'ennuyait avec ses textos incessants, et il s'était lassé de lui répondre à chaque fois pour qu'il se taise. Lestrade _s'inquiétait pour lui_, ce qui était plus que louche, et John et Mrs Hudson lui faisaient des cachotteries, eux aussi…

Cette année non plus, il ne fêterait pas ni noël ni le nouvel an avec sa famille. Il le passerait plus certainement seul, voir avec Mrs Hudson, John irait sûrement avec Sarah. Bah. Il avait l'habitude. _Alors pourquoi est-ce que son cœur se serrait? Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé cette sensation !_ Sans doute que la solitude voulait rattraper son dû cet hiver… C'est vrai que depuis l'arrivée du docteur, il n'avait plus senti ce vide à l'intérieur de lui… Enfin, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'y penser le moins possible en réfléchissant à d'autres choses plus importantes. _Selon certains êtres humains, il n'y avait rien de plus important que d'être bien avec soit même… _Mais Sherlock était bien avec John, c'était, différent, non ? Il hésitait entre oui et non. Il n'était pas très fort en relations sociales… Surtout quand il s'agissait de lui.

.

_Le mois le plus ennuyeux de sa vie._ Il avait été obligé à réfléchir à lui-même et il n'aimait pas ça.

.

.

Enfin, Noël arriva. Sherlock ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… Les décorations étaient déjà en place depuis novembre ! Après une longue balade dans Londres, à analyser tout ce qui passait, il rentra, gelé. C'était pourtant vrai que son manteau se faisait vieux…

Bah, il tiendrait bien jusqu'à l'hiver prochain.

Il lui revint en mémoire qu'il s'était dit la même chose l'année précédente… Et puis le fait que Mrs Hudson lui avait dit de s'acheter un … _pull-over_. Il avait retenu la leçon, il savait ce que c'était, il ne l'oublierait pas, jamais. C'était John qui le lui avait dit. John qui lui avait proposé de lui faire un cadeau…

John qui ne serrait pas là ce soir…

Il entra la clef dans la serrure, tourna et poussa la porte du 221B Backerstreat. Il monta lentement les marches, le cœur battant. _Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver là haut ? Soit réaliste Sherlock ! Il n'y aura personne._

Mrs Hudson lui cria de la cuisine :

-Ah, tu es rentré ? Le dîner est presque près !

Intérieurement, Sherlock avait enregistré l'information. Si John avait été là, elle l'aurait laissé le lui dire. _John mange cher Sarah.._

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé sans même retirer son manteau. D'ailleurs, il avait froid. Jusque dans les tréfonds du cœur…

La sonnette retenti. _La bûche arrive…(1)_

Mrs Hudson alla ouvrir et appela :

-Sherlock ! Tu peux venir aider ?

Le détective fit la sourde oreille, comme à son habitude et se recroquevilla dans le canapé.

Des pas dans l'escalier… Une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Pour le soir de noël, tu aurais pu faire un effort !

Il se retourna illico :

-John ?

Celui-ci, les bras chargés de paquets, essayait de s'en débarrasser sur le fauteuil tout en prenant soin de ne pas renverser le gâteau qu'il avait acheté.

Sherlock se précipita pour l'aider, sous le coup de la surprise.

-Vous ne dînez pas chez Sarah ?

-Non… Elle le fait en famille, et de toute façon, moi aussi.

-Pardon ? Vous allez arriver tard chez votre sœur en partant à cette heure-ci…

-Qui a dit que j'allais chez Harry ?

-… « En famille ».

Le docteur, maintenant débarrassé de ses paquets regarda Sherlock avec son calme habituel, un peu amusé : il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux bleu-gris de Sherlock… De l'espoir ?

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas que les liens du sang, dans le terme de « famille »…

Il se pencha vers les paquets.

-Bon, je crois qu'ils sont tous pour toi… C'est à cause d'eux que je suis en retard, ils m'ont tous appelés et j'ai du faire le tour de Londres pour aller les chercher tous !

-Pour moi ? répéta Sherlock, incrédule.

-Oui… Et je parie que ce sont tous des pull-overs… Ah, celui qui est dans un papier rouge brun, je l'ai trouvé devant la porte… Vérifie qu'il n'est pas piégé…

-Inutile. Je sais de qui il vient.

-Moriarty ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Des cadeaux ? Pour lui ? A noël ?

Comme il regardait fixement le tas de papiers cadeaux, John lui dit qu'il pouvait les ouvrir maintenant…

Le détective s'exécuta. Le premier paquet, rouge et vert contenait effectivement un pull, venant de Lestrade; rouge également, de la même couleur que le bonnet du père noël… Sherlock le regarda, le tenant à bout de bras. Hum, ça correspondait bien à l'inspecteur, ça… Il le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et passa au suivant. Un pull, aussi. Vert pastel. Avec une splendide marguerite dessus. Il contempla le cadeau de Molly un bon moment, tachant de se remettre de son ahurissement.

Vert.

Pastel.

Avec une fleur.

John, qui le regardait faire se retenait à grand peine de pouffer. (2)

Le suivant était le cadeau de Moriarty, dans son paquet marron. Le psychopathe avait même rajouté un ruban ! Contrairement aux autres cadeaux, où Sherlock avait pris le soin de défaire le papier doucement, il déchira carrément l'emballage. Le pull qu'il contenait était rouge brique et on y voyait un énorme M jaune canari, entouré d'un cercle jaune également.

Sherlock fit une pause et sorti son portable :

.

_To Moriarty :_

_Je ne savais pas que vous aviez si mauvais goût._

_Mais ça va faire un très bon feu, merci._

_SH._

_Send._

_._

-Le dernier est de notre part, à Mrs Hudson et à moi…

-Je sais, fit le détective avec un sourire.

Un paquet noir et blanc, sobre, avec une carte de vœux scotchée dessus, ça ne pouvait venir que de John…

Le pull était exactement comme John l'avait imaginé et comme Sherlock l'avait voulu. Oui.

Le pull de Lestrade servirait de coussin au chat, celui de Molly… Comme trophée, mais dans son armoire … Il le porterait peut-être pendant une occasion très spéciale, comme carnaval… Mais il ne fêtait jamais carnaval.

Celui de Moriarty,… Il n'allait peut-être pas le brûler… Il s'en servirait pour le faire chanter, au cas ou...

Mais celui-ci… Oui.

Il eut une moue qui dissimulait son bonheur…

Il le porterait. Il l'userait jusqu'à la mœlle, comme disait Mrs Hudson. Et s'ils ne lui en offraient pas un autre, il ne le remplacerait pas ! Il préférait mourir de pneumonie que de porter un autre pull.

.

Ils passèrent à table et Sherlock se montra même joyeux, ce qui était une première pour lui, tout le long de la soirée.

.

**8 _wMw_8**

.

Assit devant son ordinateur, Mycroft écoutait son frère plaisanter gaiement. Il n'était pas allé dîner avec leurs parents, il avait d'autres choses à faire ce soir. Tout le monde sait que la période des fêtes est propice aux terroristes… Mais là… Il ne savait pas. Un coup de blues. Il s'était installé à la table d'écoute de l'appartement de son frère et se fichait des terroristes. Il eut une moue amère et regarda le paquet à côté de lui, qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour ce soir. Il contenait un joli pull bleu marine, une des couleurs préférée de Sherlock, après le noir. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui offrir… S'il le donnait en main propres, Sherlock se moquerait de lui, s'il ne le faisait pas, il se sentirait trahit, laissé pour compte, encore une fois.

… Vivement que noël passe…

.

Soudain, une voix dans les micros, il remit son casque, attentif. … C'était Sherlock et… Il s'adressait à lui !

.

En effet, Sherlock était de bonne humeur, il se sentait généreux, même près à courir des risques.

-Mycroft ! Je sais que tu as des micros ici, et que tu écoutes. Tu peux venir passer le nouvel an avec nous. Mais arrête de ruminer ! Je t'entends jusqu'ici.

… Incroyable ! Sherlock lui avait proposé de venir chez lui pour manger… Non… Il rêvait.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas.

-Sherlock ? A qui tu parles ?

-Aux murs.

.

Leurs voix s'éloignèrent et Mycroft sourit. Il refuserait l'invitation, il ne voulait pas déranger, mais il pourrait donner le pull en guise d'excuse. Il se sentait plus léger… beaucoup plus léger. Presque sur le point d'emmener Anthéa dîner, laissant la surveillance des terroristes au père noël !

Volontairement ou pas, Sherlock lui avait le plus beau cadeau de noël qu'il aurait jamais pu désirer.

.

Ce noël là, les deux frères Holmes se couchèrent, chacun de leur côté, mais tout les deux comblés par la personne qui leur était le plus cher.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Sherlock Holmes :_

_Oh, Darling, tu es cruel !_

_Tu mérites une punition…_

_M._

_Send_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(1) Nan mais, bûche toi-même !<p>

(2) Le pire, c'est que je pense que le vert pastel lui irait bien… avec sa peau et ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux foncés… Oui. Définitivement. Mais je suis écroulé sur mon clavier rien qu'en y pensant…

**Would it be continued ?**

**Oui, moi aussi je pose la question, parce que comme OS, ça passe très bien, non ?**


End file.
